


Tunnel Vision

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Sweet Pea (Riverdale), F/M, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Pining, Pining Jughead Jones, Soft Jughead Jones, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Jughead is pining from afar, until he's not
Relationships: Josie McCoy/Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Tunnel Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first riverdale fic and if it sucks in sorry also the song used for this is Tunnel Vision by egg and i ten outta ten recommend it :) 
> 
> This might be ooc and in sorry I'm still trying to figure out how to write them well

_ Woke up today and heard your name once again _

_ It's getting harder now to see you as friend  _

  
  


Sighing, he closed his locker and looked over his shoulder. It's getting difficult to ignore his feelings, but he doesn't want to come between Josie and Sweet Pea. 

  
  


_ Your pretty face, the way you walk, the way you smile _

_ Hay, tunnel vision, welcome back it's been a while _

  
  


He watches as Sweet Pea canoodles with Joise by her locker, the way he smiled, laughed or talked would make Jugheads' stomach do somersaults. He doesn't know if he can take it anymore 

  
  


_ Everything around you fades to grey _

_ Terrified of scaring you away _

_ I wanna hold your stupid hand and kiss you on your stupid face _

_ I just wanna be in love with you _

  
  


They locked eyes and nothing else seemed to matter, he waved and slowly walked away. He could also just talk to Sweet Pea but Jughead is comfortable with their friendship.

Oh how he wishes he was the one to hold his hand and cuddle him at night, if only Sweet Pea knew. How he wishes that Sweet Pea was canoodling with him at his locker instead. 

  
  


_ I'm well aware I talk about you all the time  _

_ Cuz it's impossible to get you off my mind _

  
  


Archie, Betty and Veronica tell him that it's getting ridiculous and slightly annoying. "Just talk to him Jug", Betty says as they're lounging around, "I'm sure he'll understand", Veronica adds on.

  
  


_ I'm sick of subtlety, I hope you're catching on  _

_ Who knew agony could be a little fun _

__

Toni and Cheryl give him the idea to leave sweet pea flowers in his locker, so he does. Now he's wondering how long it'll go on for before Sweet Pea finds out. When Josie approaches him, he kinda panics, thinking that Sweet Pea had him figured out.

  
  


_ This is all that matters  _

_ Lying here beside him _

  
  


"Hay, do you believe in life after love" Jughead asks as he and Sweet Pea sit side by side watching a terrible b movie, "Uh, I dunno man, the whole idea of love kinda freaks me out a little" Sweet Pea says, eyes focused on the T.V.

"Why did you ask, anyways" Sweet Pea questions as he glances at Jughead, "No reason". Sweet Pea nudges him and chuckles like he knows something is wrong but he doesn't push it.

  
  


_ Silent nods of understanding  _

_ Endless fits of laughter  _

  
  


When Sweet Pea comes to his trailer with the news that he and Josie have broken up Jughead is there with open arms and bad movies. "What happened", he asks nonchalantly as turning on the T.V

"She thinks that I'm not fully committed to the relationship, which is bullshit really" Sweet Pea says annoyingly as if she was wrong because he knows that his mind has been wondering. 

"How about we have some hot chocolate and watch some shitty movies to get your mind off it" Jughead suggests as he's kneeling in front of the T.V looking through the stacks of DVDs. Jughead looks up when he doesn't get an answer from Sweet Pea only to see that he's staring intently at Jughead. 

"You alright there Sweets'" Jughead waves his hand in front of Sweet Peas face and laughs as Sweet Pea comes back to reality. He smiles and nods slightly "Yeah, um, I'm good".

_ This is all that matters  _

_ Can't stop staring at him _

_ This is all that matters _

_ This is all that matters  _

  
  


Sweet Pea eventually finds out who has been putting the flowers in his locker and to say he's surprised is an understatement. His next course of action would be confronting Jones and eventually asking him on a date but it doesn't seem all that simple. He goes to Fangs and Toni for help because they are both in happy relationships so of course they'll help.

They don't help much.

So Sweet Pea goes to Jones' Northside friends in hopes that they'll help and they do, more than Toni and Fangs, he just hopes it all worth it in the end, after all it's the only thing that matters.

  
  


_ Everything around him fades to gray  _

_ Terrified of scaring you away  _

_ I wanna hold your stupid hand and kiss you on your stupid face _

_ I just wanna be in love with you _

_ Oh, I just wanna be in love with you _

__

Sweet Pea hadn't expected Jughead to say yes to a date but he did and now he's standing outside Jugheads trailer psyching himself up to knock on the door. FP opens the door as he's about to knock and the confidence he had, has suddenly vanished. "Can I help you boy?" FP asks and that's when the realisation settles that he's about to go on a date with the serpent king's son. 

Before Sweet Pea can answer Jughead is gently shoving his dad out of the way and smiles when he sees Sweet Pea. "I'm leaving for my date, bye" Jughead says and quickly shuts the door before FP could get another word in. 

"You clean up well Jones" Sweet Pea says as he takes in Jugheads outfit "You even took off the beanie, wow". Sweet Pea can see Jughead's cheeks heating up and adds it to the mental list of achievements, "Speak for yourself Sweets" Jughead retaliates and starts walking down the stairs, "And the beanie is in my pocket for your information".

Sweet Pea laughs as they walk towards his bike, "Hop on" he says and tosses Jughead his helmet.

  
  


_ This is all that matters (I just wanna be in love with you) _

_ Can't stop staring at him  _

_ This is all that matters (I just wanna be in love with you) _

_ This is all that matters (I just wanna be in love with you) _

  
  


Walking out of the Bijou hand in hand, Jughead stops and turns, he looks up and smiles dumbly, "I had a really good time Sweets".

"Me too Jug" Sweet Pea responds and silently praying that this'll be the moment he gets to kiss Jughead Jones. Leaning up he looks intently into Sweet Peas eyes, he closes his eyes and kisses him gently hoping that he was reading the signals right and when Sweet Pea kisses him back he's knows that months of wishful thinking and waiting is finally over.

  
  
  


_ I just wanna be in love with you _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked this, comment to save a life 👉🏾👈🏾


End file.
